For A Reason
by KeatonGrin
Summary: GKM Fill- AU Everyone has the name of their soulmate written on their hand. Well, almost everyone. Kurt is one of the rare few who don't. He thinks he's the only one until he meets Sebastian. They get close 'til Blaine enters with Kurt's name on his hand!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Weee! ANOTHER fill, lol! I really shouldn't have taken on so many for my first time actually doing them but oh well. There were so many interesting prompts! As before I do not take credit for the idea of this story. I am just writing it out!

**STORY WARNINGS:** This story is a **soulmate AU**. This story has **malexmale** relationships. This story will have **sexual content**. This story will have a **BlainexKurt** ending but will start out with some **SebastianxKurt**. If ANY of this is to your disapproval then please TURN BACK NOW. This is IS NOT for you!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I **do not** own any rights to Glee or the characters used in this fiction!

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 1**

While wary glass eyes scanned the seemingly empty hallway, hands slightly sweaty from anxiety clung to his messenger bag in preparation for the sprint that would take him to the safety of the choir room as quickly as possible. After another few seconds of scanning proved the hall to indeed be empty, he figured that it was okay to proceed without the worry of some jocks cornering him for the daily 'slushie facial' that they seemed to think was necessary to remind him of how unnatural they thought he was.

Hands easing from his bag he took a deep breath to release his earlier nervous energy before taking a hesitant step. When nothing happened, he squared his shoulders and tilted his head to its usual proud angle as he set off down the hall. At least his clothes had been spared for the day. Actually that was pretty lucky—

_Spoke too soon__,_ his mind supplied for him as a startled gasp was pulled from his chest the second he turned the corner that lay a few feet from Glee Club and was greeted by a stealthy 'iceberg bitch slap'. Today's flavor was cherry. Yum.

Loud laughter echoed down the hallway as the small group that had, rather intelligently he hated to admit, lain in wait for him took off back to the pits of hell—or so he assumed. A small whimper rose in his throat as shaky hands wiped excess slush from his face. The worse part of this—not that the pain and stained clothes were anything less—was having to walk into class and show Mr. Schue so he could be excused for being late.

Body trembling lightly from cold and humiliation, though one would think he would be used to it by now, he walked slowly the rest of the way to class.

"Oh, _Kurt_!" Mercedes gasped the second she caught sight of him, jumping up from her chair and moving to his side.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked with concern as he turned from the person he had been talking with to take him in.

"I—" He faltered as heat flooded his cheeks when he finally noticed the new people in the room. All boys. All in uniform. Was _that_ starting _today_? His humiliation grew when he became aware of how _everyone_ in the room was now staring at him. "F-Fine. I-I'm just going to..."

When he felt tears starting to sting at his eyes, he wanted to flee, but couldn't get his body to move. Luckily, Mercedes, bless her soul, seemed to sense his distress and wrapped an arm around his slush-free one.

"We're going to just go and get him cleaned up," Mercedes announced with a royal air, as if daring anyone to speak out against her proclamation.

Before she could get him from the room, Rachel, Tina, and Brittany hurried from their chairs and were at his side as well, following them. His girls. He really didn't know where he would be without his girls.

Once they made it into the girls' bathroom, he broke away from Mercedes' hold and threw his bag on a clean counter. "Oh my God! How humiliating was _that_?"

"Forget them," Mercedes said sagely as she and Rachel moved to wet some paper towels while Brittany moved toward him and helped him wipe off any lingering ice chunks. "Are you really okay, white boy? We all know how cherry stings."

"I'm fine. Really." He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt while Tina left to get his change of clothes from his locker.

"My poor unicorn," Brittany said sadly while helping him tug his shirt off as cleanly as possible.

Ignoring the odd nickname from the child-like girl, he turned his attention to Rachel when she held out his crude version of a washcloth. "I can't believe I forgot those guys were coming today! Thanks Rachel."

"Me either! They're _boys_ after all! _Cute_ boys! In _uniform_!" Rachel teased with her reply as she stepped aside to give him more room to move.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her fellow diva. "I think it's safe to say that your mind was suitably occupied with other things."

He nodded his agreement to that statement while wiping down his neck and chest, jumping a little when a cold hand touched the skin on back.

"Baby soft, just like your hands. Amazing," Brittany commented before taking a paper towel and helping him clean up some more. He really didn't understand her treatment of him, but kept quiet and accepted it so as not to hurt her feelings or accidentally anger her into a moment of startling clarity that the ditzy girl usually lacked. She could be frightfully astute at those times.

Rachel and Mercedes both arched a brow at the cheerleader's words but otherwise chose not to comment as well.

"Embarrassment aside... Isn't it exciting that the Dalton Academy Warblers are here?" Rachel brought up the new topic enthusiastically as she and Mercedes respectfully looked away when he moved his hands to undo his pants. It used to bother him when Brittany would continue to watch, unabashed about seeing him partially nude. From her unashamed interest in his body, he had learned to have no shame in showing it to other people.

"Got them!" Tina announced her presence as she entered the bathroom once more with clothes in hand, quickly looking away when she caught sight of his state of undress. Brittany walked over to collect the clothes from her.

"I guess. But they _are_ just boys, Rachel. Small town ones, just like ours at that," Mercedes continued on with the conversation while he redressed himself in the clean clothes.

"Yes, but they're from a different school. A _private_ school! That alone promises an air of sophistication that public school boys seem to completely lack," Rachel sniffed, crossing her arms before adding a mumbled, "Hopefully..."

"If you say so," Mercedes humored her while turning to check her appearance in one of the mirrors over the row of sinks.

"Maybe one of us will find our soul mate among them!" Rachel said brightly before paling a second later as her eyes went wide.

Everything in the bathroom seemed to freeze, tension rising thickly between them. While Brittany and Tina stared at Rachel with shock, Mercedes glared darkly, looking like she was ready to cut her. He felt a mixture of the three as his body started to tremble from the strain of how tense he was.

"Rachel—" Mercedes started to hiss dangerously.

"Don't," he choked out firmly as he slowly allowed his body to relax. He really didn't want to listen to the two fight about this.

"Kurt, I'm _so_ sorry!" Rachel gasped, tears filling her expressive brown eyes. "I didn't—"

"I said, 'don't'," he bit a little more harshly than he meant to, looking away from his girls. "I think I can finish the rest alone."

Tina nodded slowly at this, mumbling something about how she should probably be getting back to Mike before leaving.

"Kurt! _Please—_" Rachel started again only to be silenced by Mercedes.

"Girl, come on!" the diva said firmly as she took the brunette by the arm and led her from the bathroom. "Hurry, Kurt. You have your solo today."

He watched the two leave before turning to Brittany, arching a brow at the look she was giving him. "Britt? You really should—"

"Do you want me to get Santana to beat her up for you?" the blonde asked. He probably would have laughed if she hadn't sounded so serious. That, and he knew for a _fact_ Santana would actually do it if Brittany asked. No one messed with Brittany and hers when it came to the girl's fierce soul mate.

"I—no. No, Brittany. It's fine." He sighed. Really. It wasn't Rachel's fault. She shouldn't _have_ to censor herself just to spare his feelings when it came to these things.

Brittany stared at him for another minute before going to the door and leaving.

He took a minute to calm himself before continuing to get dressed. While fixing his hair and looking over his appearance as a whole, he let his mind wander to the solo Mercedes had reminded him of. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that too.

Today sucked. Well every day usually sucked for him, but today it sucked more than normal. Not only did he get slushied, but it had to be at the end of the day. When he had glee. In which the boys of Dalton would be joining The New Directions as an experimental glee exchange.

He wasn't really sure how it had come up, but a week ago Mr. Schue had announced a new idea that he wanted to test. The New Directions and The Warblers would be visiting each other for glee practices for the next four weeks, two weeks at each school, all in preparation for a benefit concert they would be hosting together. The exchange was to allow each group to experience the differences each club had. In school, operation, and performance wise.

And now he had to give a solo in front of those boys. Those boys who had seen him in such a humiliating state. So much for a good first impression. Soon they would get to see him in a vulnerable state as well because he didn't think he could perform his solo without getting emotional.

Today really wasn't a good day.

But like always, he was going to push through. With his head held high. Nodding to his reflection he rinsed out his ruined clothes then gathered his bag and returned to the classroom. As he entered he found it loud with laughter and chatter between both groups. Fighting the blush that threatened to bloom when all eyes turned to him again he tilted his chin proudly and moved to sit next to Brittany and Mercedes.

"Kurt! Good! Now we can get started with introductions," Mr. Schue said with a smile, holding his arm out for three of the thirteen or so boys that made up Dalton's a capella group.

They were introduced first to David Thompson, Nick Duval, and Trent Nixon who made up the head council for The Warblers, making them a self-sufficient group and it left The New Directions in slight awe that they were able to function without adult supervision.

Jokes went around on how that would never work for their own group—especially with Rachel as a member. After the head council the rest of The Warblers introduced themselves. They all seemed nice for the most part. That was comforting.

Once The New Directions had introduced themselves to their guests, The Warblers performed a number for them. Their a capella rendition of '_Uptown Girl_' was good. They, as a _group_, were really good! After their performance, The New Directions sang '_We Got The Beat_'. And then it was time for his solo. Something that he was supposed to have done earlier in the week but he had gotten a cold his dad had accidentally brought home from work.

Taking a deep breath he gathered his sheet music and brought it to Brad then moved to stand next to the piano. When the music began he closed his eyes and let his voice take on the haunting lyrics of '_Hello_'. He kept his eyes closed as he sang, not wanting to see the expressions of his fellow members or of the The Warblers.

As the song went on, he could hear the emotion catching in his voice and he tried to rein it in, especially when he got to the line '_don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_', but instead found himself opening his eyes and staring ahead at nothing in particular. When he followed with the line '_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry_', he heard his voice crack and felt a tear slip free, but for some reason didn't feel the need to wipe it away.

He connected with the song and there was no shame in showing that. In showing others that. To try to fight it would make him look weak—not that one tear. And he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise.

When he finished, the last notes echoing behind him, he was met with the applause of everyone in the room. Even Puck and Santana. It surprised him though he wasn't sure if they were just being polite or if they had actually enjoyed the performance. As he moved to take his seat once more, Mr. Schue and Warbler David moved back to the front of the room and explained that come the new week they would start the exchange at Dalton since their group had some public performances lined up and it would be best if they didn't have to drive extra just to get to McKinley for the first two weeks.

With a 'Have a good weekend guys!' from Mr. Schue everyone was free to leave when the last bell of the day rang. As he gathered his things he exchanged good-byes with Tina as she left with Mike, Brittany as she and Santana left for Cheerios practice, and hugs with Mercedes as she promised to call him after she got home from work.

Just as he was turning to leave himself, he was stopped at the sight of Rachel coming toward him. He sighed lightly. He really didn't want to talk about it now. He just wanted to go home and shower. Before he could prepare himself for the fight it would take to get the self-proclaimed star to let him go in peace, he was surprised to find her stopping all on her own, her eyes going wide as they watched something with surprise.

He didn't have to wonder at the cause for too long when the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention followed by a male voice.

"Hey."

His own eyes widening at the call, he turned to see that one of the boys from Dalton had approached him. A tall and rather handsome boy. With a devilish smile. He didn't get a chance to try to choke out a response before a hand was being extended toward him.

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

-Chapter 1 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N 2: **And there is the first part! So. Like with the others you can find a link to the original prompt on LJ at my **Tumblr** at **KeatonGrinFF . tumblr. com**! For anyone interested.

If you like this then please feel free to check out my other Glee works: **A Warm Place** and **Glad You Came**! All are Klaine... as that's the only ship I really sail. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian Smythe?

He tried to remember if he had heard that name when The Warblers had introduced themselves only to realize that he hadn't really been paying attention. He had been more focused on the disaster that was his life.

"You shake it," the boy, Sebastian, added when he failed to respond in any way.

Snapping back to the situation at hand—oh, God. Puns! Shaking his head mentally, cheeks pink, he brought his focus back to Sebastian before reaching for his hand only to wince a second later when he realized too late how sweaty his palms had become.

Quickly pulling his hand back he tried to subtly wipe it on his thighs, cheeks turning even redder. "S-Sorry."

Sebastian merely arched a brow before laughing in a way that actually made him relax and feel less foolish.

"Do I get your name? Or are you going to make me try to remember?" the taller boy asked as blue eyes moved over his face with interest.

He wanted to mentally face palm. Why was he being so weird about this? Usually he handled himself much, _much_ better when involved in surprising situations.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized with an embarrassed smile before checking that his palm was dry then holding it out. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian smiled back, eyes moving to his extended hand before reaching out to take it. Only...to move past his hand and take him by the wrist instead. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, they rose in horror a second later as he finally realized his mistake when Sebastian turned his hand so his palm was facing up. The palm of his left hand.

"Interesting," Sebastian commented with a satisfied smirk.

He tried to yank his hand back but the Warbler just gripped him more tightly. Stupid! He was so _stupid_! Why hadn't he paid more attention to—

Sudden pain jolted through his arm causing him to hiss as it felt like it had been ripped nearly from its socket. At the sound of stumbling footsteps and the feel of a body pressing against his he blinked slowly and took in the sight of Rachel standing in front of him protectively while Sebastian stared at the smaller girl with shock and, it seemed, slight offense. Apparently she had shoved the other boy away in his defense.

"You're not allowed to do that," Rachel growled out at the daring boy before pointing toward the door. "Get out!"

When Sebastian made no move to do as told, it seemed to infuriate the diva more.

"Leave before I have you suspended for harassing a student!" she snapped, hands clenching at her side.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes before moving them to where he stood, holding his left hand to his chest protectively. "Have coffee with me tomorrow morning, Kurt."

His eyes widened as Rachel seemed to actually puff up in her anger, but before either could respond with their respective confusion and fury, they were both stunned with disbelief when Sebastian held out his own left hand. Palm up and bare.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a few seconds before he felt himself pale, feeling faint. His heart was racing hard enough against his throat that it made him feel sick. Just when he thought he would collapse, Rachel _and_ Sebastian were there, taking him by the arms and leading him to the nearest chair. Before anyone could say anything, another Warbler appeared at the door, looking impatient.

"Smythe! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Sebastian replied to his classmate before turning back to where he sat. "Will you get coffee with me tomorrow?"

Before he could really think about it, he found himself nodding.

-Chapter 2 End-


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 3**

"Great!" Sebastian smiled brightly at his acceptance. From the corner of his eye he could see Rachel opening her mouth with a frown, probably to object to his agreement, but he was distracted from his friend when Sebastian suddenly pulled a cell phone from the pocket of his school uniform and held it out to him. "Add your number and we can text the details later."

He allowed his eyes to move from the phone to Sebastian's face for a second before reaching out slowly, blushing again when he saw how his hand trembled with the action. _Could __this__ be any more embarrassing?_ Taking the phone lightly, he quickly added his name and number then handed it back.

When Sebastian took his phone back, he felt the taller boy's fingers brush against his hand and couldn't shake the feeling that it had been done on purpose. With another smile, Sebastian turned, leaving quickly to catch up with the rest of his group. He stared after the other boy in slight awe until he felt eyes burning into the side of his head.

Sighing lightly, he turned to face Rachel, who was glaring at him suspiciously. "_What_?"

"You're really going to go and have coffee with him after he did _that_? He had no right to do that! He can't just—" Rachel started in an angry huff, still upset over the Warbler's actions.

"Rachel—please," he cut her off as he placed a grateful hand on her arm. He understood where she was coming from. Really. But... "It's not like it really counts with me."

"Don't say that!" the brunette gasped, taking his left hand between hers and cradling it protectively. "It doesn't matter that you—_no one_ is allowed to make you show your hand like that! _Especially_ if you don't want to!"

"I don't think—" he tried to argue, not sure why he was trying to make it less than it was. Because he really did agree with Rachel.

"I don't care about his hand either, Kurt!" Rachel replied shortly before he could finish. "That _doesn't_ give him the right! And yet you still agree to go on a _date_ with him!"

"Whoa! Rachel!" he squawked, eyes going wide as heat filled his cheeks once more. "D-Date? It's just coffee!"

"Oh, please!" the girl snorted delicately, rolling brown eyes as she dropped his hand. "He stays after to meet with you, flirts with you and checks you out, and bares his _left hand_ to you! He asked you out for a date!"

He wanted to reply to that with valid counterpoints, he even _tried_ to but his mouth just opened and closed uselessly for a few seconds. "It's not a date! You don't even know if he's gay!"

Rachel sniffed as she smoothed down imaginary wrinkles from her dress, holding her head high and looking him in the eye when finished. "My gaydar is in excellent condition."

Opening his mouth to argue that point, he stopped when he remembered how Sebastian's fingers had brushed against his hand. Again he couldn't help feeling it had been purposely done—_had_ it been purposely done? _Had_ Sebastian—no.

"No. Don't put silly thoughts like that in my head. I know you take everything between two people as a romantic gesture, Rachel, but—" he quickly tried to put himself back on track when he felt his heart give a small flutter of interest at what his friend was implying. It was working until his phone suddenly beeped with an alert to a new text.

Rachel leaned in to read over his shoulder as he pulled out his phone and opened the new message.

**: From - Hey. Now you have my number too x Sebastian :**

"Ah! Look, look!" Rachel screamed into his ear, causing him to wince as she shook his shoulders. "He put an 'x' in front of his name! A _kiss_!"

"Ow! You're going to make me deaf!" he yelled back at her, tugging himself free as he saved the number and tried to keep a blank expression. Surely that had been an accident! "And he probably just—it's probably a typo."

"_Probably_?" the brunette asked with an arched brow. "As in...you're hoping it's not?"

Eyes narrowing, he tilted his chin defiantly. "It _is_ a typo."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, he was sure, only to be silenced when another beep came through. Both of their attention turned to his phone. As he lifted it to see he had a new message, Rachel scurried over with an excited smile. Which was odd considering she didn't even _like_ the guy—of course, he supposed, that didn't stop her from _loving_ to point out when she was right.

He tried to keep her prying eyes from reading his message with him this time when he saw it was from Sebastian again, but she just poked him in the side until he relented.

**: From Sebastian- If you give me your address I can pick you up for our coffee meeting :**

When he heard Rachel's intake of breath, probably for another silly thought, he quickly cut her off.

"Don't make something out of that, _please,_" he sighed while trying to ignore the fast pace of his heart as he typed out a reply.

**: To Sebastian- What time? :**

**: From Sebastian- How about 10:30? :**

**: To Sebastian- Okay :**

**: From Sebastian- Great! Your address? :**

He hated how his cheeks flushed _again_ when he felt Rachel's expectant stare burning into the side of his face, though he wasn't quite sure what it was that she was expecting of him. To give his address or...to not give it?

Rolling his eyes his turned a little so he could attempt to type out his reply with some privacy.

**: To Sebastian- Actually, I was going to drive myself since I have to help my dad later on :**

"You don't work with your dad this weekend," Rachel breathed into his ear, having slithered up behind him while he was focused on his message.

He rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone as he turned to face the shorter girl. "Why do you even care? I thought you didn't like Sebastian. Also, I am not going to put myself in a position where I can't leave if I want to."

A brow arched at that logic before settling as Rachel nodded her agreement. "That makes sense. You don't know anything about him, really, after all."

"Yes. It does," he stated simply before grabbing his school bag, figuring now was the best time to make his escape since Rachel was distracted and he wouldn't have to worry about her apologizing for her earlier _slip_ now. "Now I'm off. Homework to do and dinner to make."

Before Rachel could reply, he was out of the room and hurrying to his car, eyes scanning the halls as he went. When he made it to his car he breathed a small sigh of relief before jumping lightly when his phone went off once more.

**: From Sebastian- Do you REALLY have to help your dad or are you just trying to ditch me? :**

That comment had a nervous laugh tumbling from his lips as he glanced around the near empty parking lot. Was the Warbler just teasing or was he _actually_ suspicious? He was just about to type back a reply only to drop his phone instead when it started vibrating in his hands with an incoming call.

Quickly catching his phone with his legs, he picked it up again to see that it was—_Sebastian_ was calling?

"H-Hello?" he answered, voice breathy and stomach fluttery with nerves.

"_Hey. Why so breathless? Did I interrupt something?_" Sebastian's voice came through with a hint of a laugh and innuendo.

"Wh—n-no! I—I was just... Um..." _Why_ was he stuttering like he had _actually_ been doing something? He tried to take a quick moment to gather himself but then Sebastian spoke again and he was reminded of why he was nervous.

"_I see. So... __Y__our dad. You're really just trying to ditch me early, aren't you?_" Sebastian's voice came again, this time with a pouting edge.

Guilt slowly started to fill him until he reminded himself that that wasn't his intention at all. He just wanted the option to be able to escape if need be.

"No. That's not it at all. I don't know how long it'll take and I...I really need my car—" he tried to explain as calmly and truthfully as possible without arousing Sebastian's suspicions again.

A small laugh cut him off, followed by a soft sigh from the other boy. "_I get it, Kurt. I was just hoping you'd be a little more excited to see me again. Like I am to see you._"

His could hear his breath catch at those words and feel his face go pink when Sebastian seemed to have heard the hitch as well since he laughed again, a rather attractive sound.

"I am! I mean—I do want to see—I—you...you're e-excited to see _me_?" He really hated how flustered he was getting and really couldn't figure out why. It would probably help if he was actually given time to process everything that had happened since glee had ended. Without Rachel or Sebastian interrupting.

"_You know...you're the only person I know who can make being shy a hot thing,_" Sebastian replied with playful teasing, ignoring his question.

He really didn't know what to say to that. Especially when Rachel's voice and his conscience started warring loudly in his head.

"I—I'm sorry. I really have t-to go. I have to drive home and I c-can't drive while on the phone," he stuttered out quickly before he hung up and threw his phone to the passenger seat. Starting his car he quickly buckled up and ignored all incoming calls and messages as he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home.

**xXx**

When his phone rang for, literally, the fiftieth time he finally set his English homework aside and reached for his phone, mentally wincing when he saw that it was once again Mercedes.

"H-Hi Merc—" He had to pull the phone away with a pained wince when his best friend's voice sounded from his cell.

"_YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE UNTIL NOW, WHITE BOY!_" Mercedes' once soulful voice, now filled with anger, sounded through his phone as he waited for her to finish yelling before putting it back to his ear.

"I had homework?" he tried, giving her an innocent smile even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"_Try again,_" Mercedes growled out into the line, the sounds of people talking in the background catching his attention.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he frowned with slight concern. "Mercedes? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"_I told my boss I had really bad cramps and was given an extra break. Now answer my question!_" the diva snapped at him impatiently which made him wonder if she really might be suffering from early PMS.

"I had to—" he tried to make up a quick excuse only to be silenced.

"_Lies. Try again,_" Mercedes huffed into the phone, her tone starting to annoy him. Why did it even matter? It wasn't like he had to _answer_ to her or anything.

"Mercedes—" he started to tell the girl so until he was cut off again by his friend.

"_Kurt, I thought we were friends. I thought we were _best_ friends!_" Now Mercedes sounded a little hurt and he felt guilt at that along with confusion.

"I—we are! I don't know why—" His annoyance started to grow with every time the vocal woman cut him off.

"_So why is _Rachel_ the one to tell me that you have a _date_ tomorrow with one of those Warblers?_" Mercedes stated as the reason she thought that he wasn't being a very good best friend. "_And not only that but he _grabbed_ you? He _made_ you show your hand?_"

"It's not a date!" he cried out, sitting up from where he had been laid out on his belly. "And Rachel had no business telling you that! And you have no business yelling at me about it! I didn't answer _anyone's _calls or messages because I need time to _process_ this! Since you and Rachel are such good gossip buddies now, I'm _sure_ she told you about his hand, right? What was I suppose do? My brain didn't let me say no! And now that I have had time to think about it, I _want_ to go even though I am a little scared! Scared of what this means—of what it _could_ mean! And I just—I just can't talk to you right now."

Hanging up on her left him feeling good and bad at the same time.

"Kurt?"

He jumped at the call of his name, turning quickly as his heart bounced against his lungs to see his father standing in his doorway with a worried look. He started to build his shields up, not wanting to explain everything to his dad only to have them crumble when he was given that 'dad look'. The one that just _knew_. The one that made him bare anything and everything so that his dad could help him make it all better.

Sighing, he turned so he was sitting comfortably on his bed and waited for his dad to join him. Once the older man had sat down their eyes met and he shivered lightly before pushing himself to speak.

"I... met someone interesting today," he started with, smiling a little at his dad's curious look of interest.

**xXx**

As he got ready for bed later on that night, he couldn't help feeling a little better about everything that had happened after the encounter with one Sebastian Smythe. The talk with his dad had helped. A lot. Though his overprotective father, of course, had not been too pleased when he had told him about how Sebastian had forced his palm up but let it slide when he promised that, after everything that had followed, it didn't really bother him. He took the advice his dad gave him to heart and was happy that there was no suggestions that there might be _more_ to this meeting than just simply getting coffee.

Of course, that could be because it _was_ his dad and dads didn't like to think about their children dating, he was sure. After he had talked with his dad, he finally read and answered Sebastian's messages, giving him the place to meet and apologizing for being so rude and weird during their conversation. He was relieved when the other boy replied to not worry about it and that he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Climbing into bed he looked at the last message he had received. From Mercedes.

**: From Mercedes- I'm sorry. Love you still. xx :**

Reading over the message again he smiled lightly, hitting reply and tapping out his response.

**: To Mercedes- Me too. Love you more. xx :**

Putting his phone aside, he set his alarm clock to make sure he got up with enough time to get ready and then settled into bed. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind but found it a little hard for the first few hours until he finally fell asleep a little after two in the morning.

**xxXXxx**

The sound of his alarm going off had him waking up with a low groan, wishing it would be quiet so he could get more sleep. Reaching a hand out, he silenced his alarm before bringing his hand back in to tuck close to his warm body. He was just starting to doze off again when he heard his phone beep at him.

"They all plot against me...," he mumbled with a small whine before pushing himself up and reaching for his phone. The sleepiness he felt quickly drained away when he saw it was a text from Sebastian. "Oh!"

Sitting up, he quickly unlocked his phone before opening his message.

**: From Sebastian- Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! The coffee and I await your presence! x :**

Heart rate picking up and eyes wide, he released a stunned laugh before pushing his hair out of his face and climbing out of bed. Right. Coffee with one Sebastian Smythe. Someone like him. According to Rachel, in more ways than one. But! He wasn't going to think about that! Nor was he going to have _any_ kind of expectations in going into this. For friendship or anything. It was too much to worry about.

He was just going to go and have coffee with this boy he would be spending time with in glee over the next month and see where it took them. That's it, that's all. Nodding to himself he quickly got himself showered and moisturized before finding a normal outfit that made no kind of statement other than 'I am Kurt'.

Once dressed, he noticed he still had a little time before he needed to leave so he made breakfast for his dad before the man had to leave for work. They sat at the table and talked of their plans for the day, Kurt only nibbling in case he was expected to eat something with the coffee.

"Oh! I should probably get going," he stated when he noticed the time. He wanted to get there a little early so he had time to settle his nervous stomach.

Excusing himself from the table, he quickly got to his feet and pushed his chair in before running up to his room to get his bag and his phone that he had set to charge while he got ready. Things gathered, he went out to his car, pausing to send a text off to Sebastian.

**: To Sebastian- I'm heading out—just so you know that I'm not ditching you :**

He pressed 'send' before he could think about it then gasped and quickly went to his sent messages and re-read what he had typed out before reading it again. It didn't _really _sound flirty, right? That was just his imagination. Of course it was. He was being silly. He was just about to put his phone down when it beeped with a new message.

**: From Sebastian- Good to know. See you soon! x :**

Okay. Those little 'x's were starting to get a little weird. There didn't seem to be anything meaningful about them but ever since Rachel had pointed it out he couldn't help thinking—no. Shaking his head lightly, he turned his focus to getting to the coffee shop he was meeting Sebastian at.

The drive was short and filled with songs from his favorite artists. When he arrived, he quickly gathered his things and climbed out of his car. Just as he was about to enter the shop he was stopped outside the door by another text.

**: From Rachel- Are you out for coffee with the Warbler yet? :**

Rolling his eyes at the message he sent a quick reply before heading in.

**: To Rachel- Stop being so nosy. Yes, however. I just arrived :**

He was just putting his phone away when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorr—S-Sebastian?"

He stumbled back a few steps, cheeks going red at how their faces had nearly met in a rather _intimate_ way when he had looked up to see who he had bumped into. Sebastian was as handsome as before and still had that devilish smile. He looked perfectly put together and was once again dressed in his...uniform?

"You have school today?" he blurted out, curious about why one would wear a school uniform on the weekend.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you'd recognize me," Sebastian stated with a small frown, like that was something he should have known.

"I... I see." He looked away, a little uncomfortable on how he should reply to that until the sound of Sebastian's laughter reached his ears.

"I was kidding, Kurt. You're so cute." Sebastian smirked at him, green eyes looking over his face as a warm hand touched his arm. "There's a Warbler performance later on this afternoon and I figured this would be better than having to go home to change again later."

He felt his neck heat up at the 'cute' comment but thankfully it didn't seem to reach his face. "Oh. That sounds fun."

Sebastian just shrugged lightly before moving a hand to the small of his back. "Come. Let's go get our coffee."

He allowed himself to be guided before moving to stand next to Sebastian in line. He didn't know what to think when Sebastian's hand continued to rest on his back even though they were already in line and waiting. Should he say something about it or just ignore it? Or maybe he was supposed to take something from it? Or maybe—

"Ah! Look who it is, girls! It's Kurt!"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. _No way!_

-Chapter 3 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took a little longer than necessary to get this one posted. I lost my internet for a bit and then I just remembered today that I had yet to post it. My bad!


End file.
